In the manufacturing processes of liquid crystal display devices, there are various semi-finished products that are not bonded with flexible circuit boards, however, it needs to perform electric test on the semi-finished products. In the electric test of such semi-finished products that are not bonded with the flexible circuit board, it needs a flexible circuit board to perform the test.